


The Biggest Mistake

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's had a bad day. He goes to a bar, meets a woman, and has sex with her. But this isn't just <i>any</i> woman...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Biggest Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been sitting on this prompt for about 6 months, I tried to write it myself, with no luck and then tried to get other people to write it, and no one would bite. So finally I got enough in my head to get this out. A strange story, but, eh. The ending is rather open, I don't know. I wanted the Boys to play more naughty, but they wouldn't. Maybe Bones doesn't want me to watch. My first attempt at writing real sexytimes, not much, but some. Special thanks to Barb for ~~distracting me and~~ listening to me yap about this, and to Annie for just being AWESOME, and for listening to me and Barb's epic Star Trek fangirling. It's gotta be hilarious. Enjoy.

Jim Kirk was in a bar, getting as drunk as he could, as fast as he could. It had been an early morning, one full of nerves and excitement. It had ended with a explosions, or more precisely, _explosions_ , plural, as the Klingon Warbirds destroyed the _Kobayashi Maru_ and Jim had failed the test. Even though McCoy had tried to pacify him with 'Don't worry about it, Jim, no one passes that test, that's the point," Jim wasn't listening. Jim Kirk didn't fail. He'd pass it, if he had to retake it a hundred times. But now, it was the first failure of it that brought Jim to this bar, drinking, alone. Usually he brought McCoy with him, but Bones had clinic duty tonight. Jim tried to get the Doctor to switch with someone, that he'd had a horrible day. Bones sympathized, but he couldn't find anyone to switch on such short notice, and just said he'd probably see him before the night was out anyway, except as doctor to patient, instead of friend to friend.

So Jim was alone, nursing another glass of bourbon, when he saw her at the other end of the bar. She was pretty, with long brown hair, and green eyes, and a great body. Jim smiled, both at her and for him. Maybe some anonymous sex would help. Bones would probably just roll his eyes at Jim, but then, Bones wasn't here, was he? No he wasn't, the fucker. And it's too bad, too, because Jim was in the state of drunkenness that meant he'd probably be finally willing to go further with his friend, more than the drunken makeout sessions and messy handjobs. Not that those weren't awesomely awesome, but he really wanted to take things to the next level. Maybe sometime. And maybe, Jim thought, even sometime they could do those things sober. But not tonight. Fuck him and his work schedule tonight. Tonight was about him.

A touch on his arm, and the girl-no, woman, really-was sliding onto the stool next to him. She smiled at him, and spoke. "Hey. What's a good lucking guy like you doing in a seedy bar like this?"

Jim almost snorted his drink out his nose, but managed to get the last of it down, and signaled for another one. "I do believe, that is my line, dear." The drink came, and he took it but didn't drink, instead he looked at the woman. "But, since I don't really care right now, I'll play along. I've had a fucking shitty day, and I don't care about much of anything right now."

She smiled at him, and he smiled back at her. "Well, if you're up for it, we can go back to my hotel, and I'll make you feel better." She ran his fingers up his arm.

"Now, that," Jim said, draining his drink like it was a shot, "is the best thing I've heard today. Let's go."

He let her lead him back to her room, about 6 blocks away. They barely got the door shut when The Girl was all over Jim, kissing, pulling, touching, breathing. And Jim was soon giving just as much as he was taking, and despite their drunken states, managed to get most of their clothes off before falling onto the bed.

She was more sober than he was, and she used that power to lay him flat on his back, kissing up and down his naked body, while grinding against his cock. He tried to reciprocate the affection he was getting, but she just whispered, "No, baby, let me take care of you." This was probably a good thing, actually, because with all the alcohol, along with the sensory overload from her lips, Jim suddenly didn't think he could move very much if he wanted to. Now if the room would just stop spinning..

Finally she stopped teasing him and pushed herself down on him, and her tightness and wetness made Jim come back to the present, if only for few seconds until he was lost in the stimulation she was giving him, touching, feeling, kissing. Everywhere. "I-" Jim was having trouble getting words out, but he kept going."I don't-even-know your name, baby."

She was sweating, arching and panting, working Jim over, but she managed a half-smile. "You can call me Joss, baby." She threw her head back and ground herself down.

"Holy Shit-baby-Joss-you are-something else." He managed to get out before she kissed him roughly, and then with two more forceful thrusts he came hard, and forgot anything more he was trying to say. After he had somewhat drifted out of his post sex afterglow, he kissed her forehead as she lay on his chest, panting, recovering from her exertion. "Don't you want to know my name?, he asked her.

"Do I need to?" She said, smiling and sitting up, brushing her hair back. "Hate to break it to you, doll, but I really did just want a nameless fuck for a change. If you don't mind." She tilted her head and looked at him. "Nothing personal, really, I just wanted to forget real life for a while, cause mine's messed up."

Jim tried to look nonchalant, but inside his sex and alcohol riddled mind he was thinking, "You really picked a good one this time, Jimmy. A _nice and crazy_ one." Jim shook his head slightly to try and clear it out a little, and sat up slowly and started looking for his clothes. He had a sneaking suspicion that the sooner he got out of here and back to his room as soon as possible, the better.

She didn't say anything as he dressed as quickly as he could, just watched him. When he believed he had everything he came with, he stood by the bed, not sure what to say. Joss was laying on the bed, now covered with a sheet, as if suddenly she was ashamed of what she'd done, and seeing her ex-lover fully clothed drew her attention to her nakedness, and what had transpired.

Well, now this was fucking awkward.

He nodded at her, tried to look like he wasn't going to be sick, and left the hotel room.

Jim woke up the next morning feeling like dog shit. Or, to be more precise, like he'd _eaten_ dog shit. Or both. Whatever. He didn't know exactly how or when he made it back to his room, but he had a feeling it was late and it wasn't very graceful or quiet. Probably woke up Bones, who was the world's lightest sleeper, years of being on call made that happen. He's probably hear about that sometime today. Just now right now. Jim covered his head with a pillow as Bones got up and stumbled and grumbled his way over to his desk. His comm was beeping like there was no tomorrow, which meant someone thought something was urgent.

There was a couple blessed minutes of silence as Bones read the message, and then the cursing started, jolting Jim out of the almost sleep and back to reality.

"I can't believe it. I abso-fucking-lutely can't believe it. That crazy bitch wants to see me _now_? After all she did to me, and took from me, she wants to talk. Unreal." Bones started looking for a clean pair of pants, and pulled them on, and set about trying to find a shirt to match, or at least a clean one.

"Now what?" Jim groaned out, not really in the mood for sleep deprived, ranting Bones first thing in the morning, and with a killer hangover on top of it.

"Oh, the ex wants to talk to me, at her hotel. She decided to come to town just so she could see me, she said. Yeah, right." Bones was desperately looking for some socks, trying to find some that weren't totally disgusting. Finding a pair, he pulled them on. "I may not get home much, but I've kept my finger on the pulse of that town to know that she just got left, literally, at the altar by the latest 'Mr. Right'. She don't really want me back for good, she just wants me to be there for her for a quick fuck. Which I'm not giving her, in case you were wondering. Now where are my shoes? Oh, here they are." Bones sat down on the edge of the bed and put on the footwear, tugging at the laces with more force than usual.

Jim groaned. He didn't need to hear the latest chapter in Bones' messed up divorce shit. He just wanted Bones to leave and for the room to be quiet so he could be in agony in peace. Still, he uncovered his head long enough to ask, "So, if you hate her so much, why are you going to talk to her?"

"Because, Jim, unlike her, I'm not a total mean son of a bitch. Just a partial one. I'll give her someone to talk to, but I swear, no more. I'm not making that mistake again." Bones found his coat and put it on. He went back to grumbling to himself. "Damn that Joss anyway, thinks she can toss around that brown hair, and bat those green eyes until I fall for her bullshit. Well, she's got another think coming. It ain't fucking happening." Bones grabbed his PADD and headed for the door.

Jim's eyes went wide. Holy fuck. Joss. Brown hair. Green eyes. He crawled out of bed and went across the floor on his hands and knees, barely making it to the bathroom before he threw up. He laid there on the cool tile of the floor, shivering, shaking and sweating at the same time. Praying to whatever God there might be that this wasn't happening. This was just a dream, really. He was going to wake up and none of this would be real.

Bones was at his side, feeling his forehead, and helping him up off the floor and back to bed. "Hey, you're alright, you're okay, just relax." Bones covered Jim up and sat on the edge of his bed as Jim laid there shivering, not looking at his friend. He couldn't. Not now, and he was pretty sure _not ever again_.

Bones just sighed and reached for his medkit as Jim groaned and covered up his head with the blankets. "Listen, Jim, we can get something to eat or whatever when I get back, okay? I shouldn't be too long, She's wasted enough of my life, I'm not going to give her too much more of it. Here." He pulled back the covers just enough to get at Jim's neck with a hypo. The yelp from Jim was confirmation enough that the drugs were in his system, and would take care of his hangover.

Jim hid until he heard Bones leave, then rolled over. The medicine made Jim feel better, for the most part. The part that made him that made him realize that he'd slept with his best friend's ex-wife wasn't feeling so good. He laid there for a few more minutes, and then gingerly got up off the bed and headed for the shower.

After a shower, clean clothes and a granola bar, Jim set out to hide from Bones for a while. Jim didn't know how long Bones was going to be with the ex, but he sure didn't want to be there when he got back. Right now, he needed to _not_ see Bones. He went to one of the deepest corners of the library, and browsed through the latest issues of "Nudist Frolics" and "Naked Health" he'd recently downloaded. Jim's mind kept wandering, though. Back to what he could remember about his night with Joss, who he was pretty damn sure was Bones' ex, and how Bones was probably going to kill him when he found out. Jim did contemplate not telling Bones about it at all, because really, how would he know at all, unless the ex blabbed that she slept with a blond haired blue eyed man the night before. And the way she looked as he was leaving, Jim doubted that Joss was really all that pleased with what she had done. She didn't even want to know his name. Right now he thanked his lucky stars that he never gave it to her. So why should he tell Bones at all? Jim had to. Because he felt that he was betraying Bones in some way, in a way he didn't quite understand. Him and Bones weren't a couple, but when Jim had found out who she was, he felt like he'd cheated on his friend. The PADD fell from his hand as James T. Kirk came to a revelation in the back caverns of the Student Library. He wanted to be with his best friend. And not just for sex, but for something more. Jim was thinking about going to Bones, tell him what he'd done, and beg for forgiveness. Isn't that what spouses did when they had wronged?

Jim couldn't help but smile a little as he gathered up his and headed back to their room. This wasn't going to be a pretty argument, and he hoped that Bones would be in a halfway good mood so that maybe the inevitable tirade that was sure to ensue wouldn't be _as_ violent. Jim paused for a quick moment before entering the room. _Here goes_ , he thought.

Jim stepped into the room. Bones was there, sitting at his desk, reading. He didn't look up, but did acknowledge Jim with a slight wave with two fingers, which meant that he was engrossed in something important. Jim sat down on the edge of his bed, and fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. Since Bones was busy reading, Jim took the opportunity to look over at Bones for a few minutes, to try and read him, to figure out his mood. Bones seemed to be in a relatively good mood, since he _had_ just come from meeting with the ex. He was looking mostly relaxed, a little bit of a scowl on his face, and a scrunching of the eyebrows as he concentrated on the reading. But there was no bitching and grumbling, so that was good. And there was no bitching and grumbling directed towards _him_ , so that was a really good thing. As Jim stared, lost in trying to figure out Bones' mood, he failed to see that there were hazel eyes staring back at him.

"Can I help you with something, Jim?" Bones asked, while Jim looked away and tried not to blush. "Do I have lunch on my face?" Again, no response from Jim, who was suddenly very busy untying his boots. Bones sighed, saved his place, and put down his reading. "Okay, I give. What's the matter?"

Jim was not prepared. At all. "Nothing-nothing, Bones, why do you ask?" He was just stalling, and he knew it. Oh, man, did he know it. Shit.

Of course, Bones did not buy that for an instant. "Because you're not talking. I know you, man, you almost never shut up, even when there's nothing to talk about. Yapping on about whatever shit you managed to get into, stuff you think I need to hear, or whatever else you decide to enlighten me with. And so you come in, don't say a word, and you're staring at me like a love sick fool. So spill it, already."

Jim was caught. He thought he didn't believe in no-win scenarios, but he just might be facing one now. Getting up the courage to look Bones in the eye, because he was going to own up to his mistake like a man, Jim took a deep breath. "I think I may have slept with your ex-wife last night." Then he held his breath and waited for the reaction.

Bones just stared. Both eyebrows up, mouth dropped open, and just stared. Finally he managed words. "What? You have got to be fucking kidding me. How do you know her?"

Jim looked away for a instant, then forced himself to look at his friend. "I'm sorry, Bones, I don't, not really, I mean-" He stopped and tried to calm himself down. "Look, you know I went out last night, after the Maru mess, I was pretty upset about that, and the fact that you couldn't come with me, and well, I met this woman." Bones looked somewhat shell shocked, but wasn't trying to strangle him yet, so he continued. "She had these green eyes and brown hair, and well, we were both just wanting a quick fuck, and I know I was pretty drunk." Bones scowled at that, but Jim pressed on. "I know, that's no excuse, but it's the truth! I was pissed at myself and at you, but I swear to you, Bones, I had no idea who she was!" Jim got up and started to pace, as Bones stayed at his desk and rubbed his forehead, like a headache was developing.

Well, now that he started talking, he knew he couldn't stop now. "It meant nothing to me, Bones, I'm serious. She actually looked embarrassed by the whole thing by the time I left." He stopped and looked at Bones again, who looked at him like he wasn't sure what to believe anymore. "Bones, you've got to believe me, please, I'm so sorry. She didn't even want to know my name!" She told me her name was Joss, but I didn't make the connection until this morning when you called her that and mentioned her hair and eyes, you never have told me her name, so it's not like I would have recognized it. It's always been 'the ex' or 'the bitch'-"Jim stopped for a minute, then continued his _mea culpa_. "Not that it's in any way your fault for not telling me her name, cause it isn't, and fuck, Bones, I'm really so sorry, please, just, say something!"

Bones had said nothing during Jim's monologue, just sat at his desk and went through a variety of facial expression in relation to the words. "Well," he started, "It's not like you really gave me much of a chance til now, really." He cleared his throat and went on. "First, I guess, I really want to make sure it was her. Hold on a minute." Bones turned in his chair and rummaged through his bottom desk drawer until he came up with a PADD. A few touches, and he handed the PADD over to Jim. "Was this her?"

Jim took the PADD from Bones and looked at the old photo Bones had brought up. It was an older photo, but it only took Jim a quick glance before he handed it back, and suddenly got a sick feeling again. "Yeah, that's her alright." He knew of one more thing that could confirm her identity. "You said you met the ex at her hotel, right? An okay little place, about half a mile from here, and about six blocks from Clicker's Bar? Room 210?" Bones didn't respond, but the pursed lips and slight glare he got as he put the PADD away gave Jim his answer. Jim started apologizing again. "Bones, I'm so sorry, you've got to believe-"

Bones cut off Jim mid-sentence. "For God's sakes, Jim. Shut up. You want me to say something, then you just keep talking. At least I know you're probably telling the truth, you're back to talking a mile a minute." Chastised, Jim sat. Bones continued. "Wow, Jim. I just can't believe this. What are the odds of that happening? Unreal. I just-don't know what to say. What was that line from the old vid you made me watch last month? 'Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine.' It had to have been something like that. I know you told me what happened, and I also know you don't usually lie to me, but still. God _DAMN_. I don't even know how or what to feel. Mad? Sad? Happy that you finally got yourself some? I don't know, Jim, I really don't. She never said anything Jim, so why did you tell me all this in the first place? Why? Just to get me riled up, or some other fucked up shit? What a day this is turning out to be. I think I need a drink." Even though it was only early afternoon, Bones got up and started to reach for his bottle of bourbon on the high shelf.

Jim got up quickly, put his hand on Bones' wrist. "No, Bones, don't. Please."

An eyebrow raise. "And why not? Last I checked, I can do whatever the fuck I want." He tried to jerk his wrist away, but Jim held on.

"Because-" Jim started, and fuck it, he was already in deep, he might as well go for broke. "Because I want you to be sober. I want to tell you how I feel."

Bones got his wrist free and opened the bottle and poured himself a healthy amount in his glass. "Jesus, kid, you've already told me how you feel about what happened. What on God's great earth could you have left to tell me?"

Bones had the glass halfway up to his mouth when Jim grabbed his wrist again, but this time pulled him close to him and kissed him roughly. He kept going, and Bones set down his drink and responded with his own kisses and running his hands through Jim's hair, and cupping his face. After a couple of minutes they pulled apart, staring at each other.

Jim spoke. "That's what I wanted to tell you. And I wanted you to be sober, because I wanted you know it was real, and not just some drunken handjob or whatever shit we got up to while we were drunk and lonely. I told you what I did because I felt as if I'd betrayed you, cheated on you, cheated on us, even though there is no us. But I want there to be an us. Really." Jim sighed, and was suddenly very tired, as if his confession had drained his energy. "Look, Bones, I'm gonna take off for a little bit. I know you probably need to process what I've told you. But I don't want you think that I'm leaving forever, or that I'm running from you. Because I'm not. I meant every fucking word that I said to you. Please, just comm me later, okay?"

He didn't give Bones a chance to speak, he turned quickly and exited their room, leaving Bones standing there, dazed.

As soon as Jim got free of the dorm doors he started running. He ran across the campus, off the grounds to the little park his mom said that his dad used to bring her to when they were dating during their academy days. Out of breath, he sat under a tree in the shade. He laid on his back to look up at the green leaves making a canopy, light filtering through the gaps. He tried to clear his mind, to calm down and relax. He focused on his breathing, and thinking solely on his breaths, in and out, when the next thing he knew he felt himself shaking.

He opened his eyes to find Bones shaking his arm. "Wake up, Jim." Jim pulled himself up to a sitting position, and found his friend sitting next to him. Jim looked hard at his friend, trying to gauge his mood. Bones looked a little tired, but concerned and worried a little. Jim was gazing so intently he missed the smirk.

"They say I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?"

Jim broke from his thoughts. "What?"

"You're staring again." Now it was a smile. "Sorry, I couldn't help it. It was perfect." Bones sobered his tone. "So, I guess we should talk, huh?"

Jim sighed. "Yeah, if you want to. Probably not here though." It was now late afternoon, and civilians and students both started making their way through the area.

Bones looked around. "You're probably right. C'mon. Let's go back to our room." He got up quickly, wiped up his ass, which was nice, Jim thought, as Bones helped him up and they started back to campus. As crazy as this day had been, Jim felt a sudden calm. Bones had went looking for him, and found him, and wanted to talk to him, in their room. Bones didn't seem mad, and didn't try to hypo him on sight, so that was good. They walked side by side, and Jim was surprised when he felt Bones' hand in the small of his back as he let Jim go first into the building.

Jim entered their room first and sat on his bed, waiting. Bones sat down next to him. Jim waited for Bones to make the first move, whatever it might be. Bones took a deep breath, and started to speak. "I want you to know, first off, that I am stone cold sober while I'm talking to you." They both turned and looked, and sure enough, both the bottle of bourbon and the glass Bones had poured for himself were still sitting on the desk, untouched. "Because," Bones continued, "I want you to know that everything you said really got me thinking. And it also brought some thoughts that I had pushed to the back of my mind up to the front again." He got up and went over to his desk and picked up another glass, and sat back down, taking a sip. "This is just water, by the way", he said with a smile before continuing. "Mostly, my thoughts about you back to the forefront. Jim, I haven't forgotten those nights we messed around. They're a little blurry, due to all the alcohol, but I haven't forgotten. How can I forget.." The smile was back now, with a little glimmer in his eyes. "I wondered how you felt about me, I mean, I've known how I felt about you after that horrendous shuttle ride from Iowa."

Jim stared at his friend. "Way back then? And you didn't mention it til _now_?" He didn't even notice how close they were sitting until Bones took his hand and laced their fingers together.

"I've come to the conclusion that women aren't my thing anymore, especially after the last one." Shaking his head at Jim's stare, he went on. "Come on, Jim, really? You've never noticed that I've been out with no women while I've been here. I follow you practically everywhere you go, and I've either been there when you've gotten the crap kicked out of you, patched you up afterwards, or more than likely, both. And there's gotta be something to the mutual cock-sucking sessions we had. I'm picky about that sort of thing, Jim. I don't just let _anybody_ do that to me." There was that little smile again, and Jim ducked his head and tried not to blush too badly at all the things Bones was saying. "And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night."

"Don't worry about it, Bones. I know you had to work. It's okay."

"No, it's not, Jim, I knew you had a bad day, with the _Maru_ , and I should have been there for you." Bones looked away. "Then things wouldn't have gone the way they did, and-"

Jim interrupted. "No way, Bones. There is no way you are putting the blame on yourself for the mess _I_ got _my_ self into last night. Because if I hadn't slept with your ex, I wouldn't have felt guilty about it, and I wouldn't have confessed everything and my feelings for you, and then you wouldn't have confessed your feelings to me, and we'd still be stuck in our own little worlds about how we really feel. And I don't want that anymore. Do you?" He reached up with his other hand and took Bones' face in it, bringing it up so their eyes met again.

"No, no I don't." It was just a whisper, as Jim leaned in close, hand still on Bones' face, and drew him in for a gentle kiss. Bones responded, bringing up his hands to mirror Jim's. There was few minutes of just nothing but lips, touches, murmurs, whispered promises. Finally they pulled apart, and rested with their foreheads touching. Jim smiled. "Are we good then?" Bones nodded, and then Jim sat up straight. "I'm glad. Hey, you wanna go get something to eat?"

"What? You're thinking about food? Is the Apocalypse coming? Would Jim Kirk rather eat than fuck? Don't give an old man a heart attack, now." Bones got up off the bed, and Jim came with him.

Jim smiled his million dollar smile as he waited at the door for Bones to get his coat. "No, trust me, I still wanna fuck, I just gotta have some food. I haven't had nothing but a granola bar all day, and I'm gonna need my energy. And so will you, old man, so hurry up."

"I'm getting there, kid, so shut up." He put his comm in his coat pocket and went over to Jim.

"You finally ready? Let's go, then." He stopped. "Does that make me Roger, then?"

Bones almost ran into him. "What?"

"If you're Mimi, I must be Roger. From before, about your ass? Which is nice, by the way."

"Oh, that." Bones couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh. "No, you're not Roger. You're much too pretty to be Roger. You can be Angel. Just don't die on me like he did, okay?"

"Promise. You'll be my Collins, right? And we can totally act out the scene in 'Contact', right?" Jim grinned widely and spanked Bones' ass.

He jumped."Hey, you little shit, don't be writing checks your body can't cash now. Yes, I'll be your Collins. Let's go so we can get back."

They left the room together, laughter and banter between them, as they started a new chapter in their relationship.


End file.
